


Cas Loves Dogs

by suffocatingrelief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cas loves animals, Dogs, One-Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, dorky Cas, little sammy, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffocatingrelief/pseuds/suffocatingrelief
Summary: Dean and Cas are partners but Cas is more interested in other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an AU Prompt I saw on Tumblr.
> 
> "We're supposed to be doing a school project so you came over to my house but before we could do anything, you saw my dog and now you won't let them go please we need to get this done."

     Somehow, as if every god in every religion had answered his prayers, Cas ended up paired with Dean on their art project. Through the painstaking process of listening to the teacher assign partners, Cas kept his fingers crossed that he would get paired with the boy-Adonis on the other side of the room and, lo and behold, he actually did. It took every muscle in his body not to jump up and down when he heard Dean's name follow his. So now here he was, ascending the rickety, wooden stairs that lead to Dean's front door and knocking a little too enthusiastically than he probably should have. A few seconds after Cas' final knock, the door swung open and-oh, that's not Dean.  
 

     "Um, hello. Is Dean home?" Cas peered around the shorter, shaggy-haired boy in front of him.  
 

     "Hi! Yeah, he's been cleanin' all morning talkin' bout some cute boy 'sposed to be comin' over." As soon as the younger boy finished talking, he was shoved to the side by Dean, who was trying hard to catch his breath after running all the way across the house.  
 

     "Sammy, I'm pretty sure that's enough out of you. Go play upstairs or something." Dean spoke over his shoulder without moving out of the doorway. When he finally turned his head back towards Cas, he seemed to have calmed down a little bit. "Hey, Cas. Don't pay any attention to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Come in. You can just take your stuff to the living room."  
 

     Cas walked through the threshold and into what he assumed was the living room and upon sitting down, his entire line of vision was blocked out by a giant mass of soft fur.  
 

     "Moose, get off of him!" Cas heard Dean yell at what he guessed was the huge St. Bernard dog that had tackled him against the back of the couch. Once Cas realized it was the cutest dog he had ever seen, all was lost. He instantly pulled the dog into his body and buried his face into the fur on his neck.  
 

     "Dean, I didn't know you had a dog! His name is Moose? That's so cute! He's so soft! I love him already! Oh, he's giving me doggy kisses!"  
 

     Two hours and absolutely zero progress later, Dean cleared his voice and spoke to Cas through the mountain of dog on his lap.  
 

     "We're supposed to be doing a project, Cas. You haven't let the dog go in two hours. Please, focus. We need to get this done."  
 

     "But, Deeeeeaaaaannnn, Moose is helping!"  
 

     Dean let out a contemplative sigh and began to wonder why he was so excited to be paired with the goofy, dork that was somewhere under his brother's massive dog.


End file.
